


Embajadores

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [12]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: La primera vez que Radamanthys fue al Santuario, en quién sabe cuántas vidas, fue en calidad de embajador de Hades.





	Embajadores

**Author's Note:**

> Radamanthys, Kanon y Atena. Atena es una troll xD

La primera vez que Radamanthys fue al Santuario, en quién sabe cuántas vidas, fue en calidad de embajador de Hades. Después de todo, un dios no moriría tan fácilmente, y menos si se trataba del dios de la muerte. Lo cierto es que después de la última Guerra Santa, ambos bandos decidieron que tal vez, y solo tal vez, lo mejor sería llegar a un acuerdo de paz.

Cuando Saga le contó a Kanon sobre las negociaciones, Kanon no pudo evitar reír. Le recordaban a esas guerras de las que tanto había escuchado en el tiempo que estuvo fuera del Santuario, restaurando el Templo del Mar y buscando a los Generales de Poseidón.

Sin embargo, Kanon estaba curioso. Para alguien que había desafiado a los dioses en más de una ocasión, la vista de éstos negociando era algo que no quería perderse. Los dioses podrían jugar con el resto de los mortales, pero él se divertiría viendo cómo es que lo hacían. Porque él no era el resto de los mortales.

El día acordado para el inicio de las pláticas entre Radamanthys y Atena, ni Saga ni Shion estaban en el Santuario. Había surgido una emergencia, administrativa pensaba Kanon, en Atenas y habían tenido que partir. Compadecía a Shion, debía ser odioso tratar con la burocracia, Saga, por otro lado, parecía feliz entre tantos documentos inservibles. Así que la responsabilidad de cuidar a Atena durante la entrevista con Radamanthys recayó sobre él.

Se había traslado muy temprano al Templo de Atena y esperó junto con la diosa a que Mu llegara con su invitado al Salón del Patriarca.

Cuando Radamanthys llegó y le hizo una reverencia a Atena, Kanon hizo una mueca y cruzó una mirada hostil con él antes de comportarse como se debía delante de la diosa. Se notaba que Radamanthys se sentía perdido en el Santuario, costaría trabajo que se acostumbrara a ir con una bandera blanca y dejara de sentirse en terreno enemigo.

Atena invitó al juez a pasar a la mesa, con té y galletitas incluidas para acompañar la negociación. Kanon miró divertido, por más diosa que fuera, nunca dejaría sus modales de niña rica. La cara de Radamanthys no tuvo precio cuando vio la mesa puesta, seguramente esperaba encontrarse con el león mascota de Aioria listo para comérselo.

Después de más de una hora de pláticas, Radamanthys y Atena llegaron a un acuerdo sobre la próxima reunión, que sería en el Inframundo. Kanon se preguntaba quién sería el enviado.

—Me parece que la persona indicada para ir es Kanon, ¿qué opina usted, juez de Wyvern? —dijo Atena.

Kanon y Radamanthys cruzaron una mirada y si ninguno se lanzó sobre el otro fue porque Atena estaba presente.

—Como usted desee, señorita Atena.

—Él tiene experiencia tratando con dioses y además, tengo entendido que ustedes son viejos conocidos. Creo que es lo más adecuado.

Kanon no lo creía, ahora vería a ese… ese juez demasiado seguido. Nada bueno saldría de ahí.


End file.
